My Favorite Git
by weaselette01
Summary: The Weasley Cousins have a get together with unexpected results. Nextgen. Warning: Teen on teen spanking. Rated for cursing. Oneshot.


*Rose's POV*

"Drinks here!"

Fred walked up to the group. I've never been particularly close to him, as he liked to tag along with Louis and Mary, but he could always be counted on for drinks. This night we decided to build a campfire for the cousins to sit around while the adults his inside. This allowed a little indulgence in the alcohol department.

Don't get me wrong. We know we shouldn't, but give up fire whiskey? Forget it.

Fred passed around the glasses and took his seat. As the bottle get passed around as well, people were pulled out of their conversations. Victoire and Dominique stopped discussing Aeropostle or whatever it happened to be this week. Bloody muggle fashions. Hugo and Roxanne actually stopped laughing in order to pour some whiskey. Maybe we shouldn't be giving them alcohol just yet. Finally, James and Albus realized silence was falling and for once didn't just talk louder. Oh, they grow up so fast, (tear). I poured my drink and gave the bottle back to Fred.

"So guys," said Dominique."What are we celebrating this time?"

James pipes up. "How about, we didn't get our asses tanned for underage drinking?" Everyone laughs at this. As Weasleys, we were all raised with a firm hand, but James was different. He had been over his fathers knee so many times growing up that we started to tease him. Now it was just a good inside joke.

Hugo nodded. Our parents would have been just as bad. Mom would have a fit if we were found drinking. I have a feeling that he was more scared than happy about the dig.

I'm surprisingly not bothered about it. I was almost never spanked as a kid and as well, I'm fascinated by it. It may seem weird, a goody two shoes fascinated by being punished, but it was true. Not sexually, mind you, but being punished. Odd, I know.

Victoire was the first to stop laughing. "You would know about that wouldn't you. You could be a professor in spanking."

"Oh, God, Professor Spank." I said. "Wouldn't that be a sight." But not unexpected, I added silently. But James surprised me. He smirked.

"It would, wouldn't it. You like school, don't you Rosie." He grabbed my arm and pulled me over his lap. "How about a complementary lesson. Completely free."

Everyone else is laughing, but I'm in shock. I've always been closest to Al and James growing up. We've shared everything together. He knows I enjoy spanking. The Asshole! "James, let me up. Now!"

He just laughed and patted me on the bottom.

"Not yet little cousin. Using the Lord's name in vain is a serious offense. I think that required some punishment. What do you guys think?" he said addressing the last bit to everyone else. They were all laughing. Even Al! I have to remember to get him back later.

"Any objections?" As I open my mouth, he gives me a hearty Smack! The Asshole!

"Fuck, James! Let me up RIGHT NOW!"

James clicked his tongue. "Such language." He spanks me twice more. "It won't help you to curse right now would it?"

Smack! Smack! Smack!

He wasn't spanking hard at all, just enough to create a little sting. I looked at the others. "Help me!" It wasn't as mad or even pleading as before, just barely. Not that it mattered. Al, Fred, Hugo, Louis, and Roxanne were all still laughing. Dominique was smirking along with them. Victoire just shook her head. Yeah, I wasn't getting any help out of them.

Smack!

"James, I am telling you. Let me up NOW!" I said.

James sighed. "I was going to quit, but I don't think the message has quite sunk I just yet." I wonder what he is doing until he starts spanking again.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

He lands the last 5 in quick succession. They weren't play spanks anymore. They were real stingers to my sit spots and thighs. Then he pulls me off his knees and shoves me into Fred's arms.

Everything stops for a moment while we start at each other. Then he smirks. Oh, that's it. He's gonna get it.

"James!" He spins on his heel and runs. I narrow my eyes and follow him. We were at Aunt Angie and Uncle George's house, which is surrounded by woods, so he heads for the trees. I chase him until his larger stature turns into a hindering and he trips.

I fall on top of his and start smacking every inch of him I could reach. Not that hard. I wasn't really angry, but I was a bit upset that he had the audacity to spank me in front of everyone. "Arse!"

James started to laugh. "Oh, come on, I had to do it. It was too perfect."

I look behind me. Everyone else knew better than to follow us, so they were a good Quidditch field away from us by now. I turn back to James. "You know I like spanking. That was bloody embarrassing!"

"It wouldn't have been as fun if you hadn't. Come on, it was funny."

I slide off him. He was a jerk, but he was my cousin. He meant well and I will admit, if it hadn't been in front of an audience, I would have enjoyed it. I rolled my eyes. "You had better not do that again."

He was on his feet again, so I started to walk away. Then I felt another spank hit my stinging bottom. I turned around to retort when he winked at me. As he passes me, he whispers, "No promises."

**Hey! This story is actually inspired by something that happened to me about half a year ago. I've been trying to get it online, but as I can only write when my family isn't home. I will be working on Poison (My multi chapter fic) asap. Review!**


End file.
